Alright With Me
by Touch of Grey
Summary: Edwin. Kevin. A bar. Put it all together, add an unrequited crush, stir well and serve with large amounts of crack. THIS IS CRACKFICSONGFIC. You have been warned. Crack needs to be a genre on here. I would CONQUER it.


1_It's the wrong time and the wrong place._

It's been eight years already, so I should be over him, right? We knew each other for such a short time, Ben Tennyson and I, and yet...he still has such a tight hold on me. I can't look at girls, I can't look at boys, so when you walk in the room and catch my eye almost immediately, I'm surprised enough to let you buy me a drink.

_Though your face is charming, it's the wrong face._

Kevin, you say your name is. No last name, just Kevin. It intrigues me, and I smile slightly. You tell me I have the most amazing blue eyes you've ever seen. I grin and reply that you must not have seen many pairs. You laugh and run a hand through your hair, long and black and shaggy, and I just want to do the same. You notice that my eyes followed your movements and touch my hand, running it through your bangs. I shiver and you smile. When did your eyes become so cloudy?

_It's not his face, but such a charming face that it's alright with me._

When did we leave the bar? How did we make it back to my apartment without a car, bus, or subway? When did we start kissing, and why do I feel like I'll die if we stop?

_It's the wrong song in the wrong style, though your smile is lovely, it's the wrong smile._

Your smile should look cold, calculating, but to me it's merely something I need to kiss off. Where did these odd feelings come from? For the first time in eight years,I'm looking at someone and not seeing brown hair and gold eyes. I'm kissing someone and not thinking of his warm lips. I'm not caring that this will probably be a one night stand, only that you're here now.

_It's not his smile, but such a lovely smile that it's alright with me._

And you know what? I'm okay with that.

_You can't know how happy I am that we met._

We almost don't make it to my bedroom, and you trip over a lamp as you try to hop out of your pants. I'm laughing and even to my own ears, I sound completely wasted. How many drinks did I have?

_I'm strangely attracted to you._

You lick your lips once you realize that I'm still mostly dressed, then begin to undress me tantalizingly slow. You giggle drunkenly at the hitch in my breath, ghosting your fingers down my sides so you can hear it once more. There's something about my right pectoral that you find strangely captivating and oh sweet lord, don't stop! I make a noise, low and whining in the back of my throat, and you jerk back, staring at me as if I were someone else entirely. Your lips form a word, a name, but it's too dark for me to see whose. But it's short and brings a flash of sad anger to your eyes. You lean down and bite the juncture between my neck and shoulder and I yelp, causing you to sit back and grin. "You're not, for a second you sounded like, but you're not."

Your words confuse me, but I shake them off. No need to get paranoid before I lose my virginity to a total stranger.

_There's someone I'm trying so hard to forget, don't you want to forget someone too?_

No matter how hard I try, I can't shake the feeling that you're different. Not different from people who've tried to date and/or bed me (though you were the first to succeed), but actually different as a human being. I dig my nails into your shoulder after a particularly hard bite to my left nipple, and the lights shudder. Hm, maybe I was right...

_It's the wrong game with the wrong chips._

I feel as if someone is playing a prank on me, like someone will jump out at any time and yell "Gotcha!" Something is wrong.

_Though your lips are tempting, they're the wrong lips._

But then I look up and see you smile down at me, and it all fades away.

_They're not his lips, but they're such tempting lips that it's alright with me._

You aren't Ben. Ben is my dirty little secret, my own sick obsession. You're real, you're here, and you're ten, no, eleven times better than any childish fantasy. You don't know this, Kevin, but every caress, every bite or mark you put on me helps to lighten my soul just that much more.

_You can't know how happy I am that we met._

"I'm so glad I met you." I accidentally gasp out as your hand worms its way into my pants. God, I hope they aren't wrinkled. I have to wear them to work again in the morning. You freeze, your eyes become slightly tenderer than they had been only moments before. But then your devilish smile is back and I'm choking on my own moans as you work me into oblivion.

_I'm strangely attracted to you._

How did my pants get off? Why am I thinking about something like that when you have one hand roaming all over my body and the other nestled between my thighs, slowly driving me insane? Oh insanity, I welcome you wholeheartedly. I gasp and almost scream, but then your mouth is there and my cry flows into you and I'm coming, coming and-

blackout.

_There's someone I'm trying so hard to forget, don't you want to forget someone too?_

In the back of my mind, the sweet golden eyes of a childhood crush slowly fade only to be replaced by dark, almost menacingly dark, brown orbs that smile wickedly at me from under a cloud of desire.

_It's the wrong game with the wrong chips._

"You finally awake?" I gasp, reaching for my-

I'm dressed? Wait, but, how? "You were out for about ten minutes. I just grabbed a shirt from the dresser for you, if that's okay. Say, are you okay?" his eyes are genuinely concerned for me.

"I'm fine; I've just never done that before." I blush as he smirks.

"Oh my, don't even _tell_ me that I've just 'deflowered' you?!" my red face gives away any lie I could have tried to concoct, and his smirk widens. "Well in that case, you are without a doubt the sexiest virgin I've ever met." I bury my face in my hands.

"Oh, just shut up! And you didn't 'deflower' me, we didn't even-" I break off, flushing. Kevin only smiles.

"Well, if you're so eager to be 'deflowered', I could stay over tonight, help you through the huge hangover you're going to have tomorrow, maybe help out with breakfast, we could exchange numbers, then see where this all goes." his face is accented by a light pink hue, and I can tell that something such as what he's suggesting has never happened before. My cheeks take on a similar tone, and I nod an affirmative. "Oh thank god!" Kevin falls forward, burying his face in the crook of my neck. "I think I might actually be too drunk to remember where I left my apartment." he's nosing at my hairline, tongue darting out to lap at my pulse lazily. "Besides, I'd be a moron to just walk out on someone who smells as awesome as you do." his lips quirk into a grin. I want to lean over and kiss him, but my body won't cooperate. Instead, I settle for tracing them with my finger.

_Though your lips are tempting, they're the wrong lips._

Maybe, these lips aren't as wrong as I'd thought. They aren't Ben's lips, not that I'd know what his lips would be like, but they're still such nice, tempting lips. I don't think I mind those lips at all.

As it turns out, it takes four actual dinner-slash-some-random-party dates before you try anything other than a gentle kiss on the cheek, which is really sweet considering the fact that you used to literally live in the sewers. You're such a nice guy, even if you do show a bit of distaste for the world's favorite hero, Ben 100. Perhaps you can tell just how I feel- _felt_ about him? That thought sort of scares me. How could you know me so well already? Am I that easy to read? But no matter, I know what triggers your passion: alcohol. Ever since that first night, you haven't touched the stuff. I finally realized that it's your complete and utter lack of self-control that made you act like that, and man cannot live on bread alone...

Aahh, sex is a wonderful thing. And having sex with someone that lives with you and won't just wander away afterwards is even better. I really do think I love you. How is that? It's only been what, five months? Then again, my only other love was at first sight, so how am I supposed to know the guidelines for it?

_They're not his lips, but they're such tempting lips that it's alright with me._

Not that it matters now. My boyhood crush has ended, vanished into the ether. My one and only from now on is you, Kevin.

_That if some night you're free, dear it's alright, it's alright with me._

And you know what? That's alright with me.

Fini

This is crack. This is the special kind of crack my brain generates at three or four in the morning while I'm sugar high. Kevin/Edwin is honestly the crackiest pairing I've ever written, and I've written for many-charactered fandoms such as Harry Potter and Naruto. Review this epic work of crack.


End file.
